CP - July, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18151-18270 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2388. *CP - June, 2388 *CP - August, 2388 Earth Plots First Week Upon waking, KITAAN DHOW talks to N’LANI DHAJA about the attack on himself and Elliana. He feels guilty he was unable to help her or didn’t believe her when she said the man was strange. Second Week Back in 2388, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA are returned to temporal. Lincoln has a concussion and after they are treated he offers Elliana some comfort. More information about their time in 2420 will be explained in the future. KITAAN DHOW is told his daughter is safe and is waiting to see her when he has a discussion with Susan Parker – Lincoln’s mom. She explains she wants to try and stop Lincoln from going into temporal in the future to keep him safe. Susan goes in to see LINCOLN and begs him to consider not going into Starfleet, as well as him bargaining to go back to Trill. KITAAN spends some time with his daughter before calling N’LANI DHAJA and explaining that everything will be okay. Cardassia Plots First Week During another meeting with her father, TARA VONDREHLE starts asking some tough questions and bringing up some interesting information with JORGU DANAN. He starts to balk at the idea of them and dismisses her. In the mean time, we see flashbacks of what really happened, verus what Danan is explaining. Second Week Invited back once more, TARA VONDREHLE is eager to learn more about her past from her father JORGU. He talks about Brin’s pregnancy with Tara and the moment she was born, his story being vastly different than the truth which was shown in flashbacks. TARA seeks out some male companionship with BASTIN LAKAT who is at the bar she is with. They go back to a hotel together and have some wild sex, even if it is something she doesn’t normally do. Realizing that her life isn’t the fairytale she wanted it to be, TARA has one last conversation with her father JORGU and is saddened at the idea of him not being more interested in her life. Third Week At the University, TARA VONDREHLE is working on her schooling when BASTIN LAKAT comes to see her. She is a little shocked and nervous at first but then agrees to spend more time with him while sheis there. When TARA and BASTIN go out, they go hiking and just enjoy scenery. She takes some pictures of him and he sees another side of her he had not before. Fourth Week Out at the bar in hopes of meeting someone, KATRIONA NEBRISI is thrilled to talk up SELTAN LEMEC, a giant officer who is more than willing to talk her home and show her some sights! TARA VONDREHLE meets with BASTIN LAKAT again but this time tells him that she is married and he shouldn’t get too attached. He thinks he could but decides to be with her anyway. TARA comes back from her romp with Bastin and talks to KATRIONA about what she wants in life. Kat encourages her to not take a full semester at school or she is going to get burnt out. Bajor Plots First Week Hearing about Lincoln, MARCUS WOLFE talks to KATAL UNA about going to Trill with Benjamin in order to make sure his daughter is okay and to have his son have some time to relax. En route to Trill, BENJAMIN and MARCUS play chess while Ben distracts his father with talks about sex. Second Week On the birthday date, YINTAR IOAN has VARIS IKYRA there and explains to her that he would like her to have his children. She agrees and they have sex for the first time and she loses her virginity. Back on the planet, MARCUS talks to KATAL UNA about why she wouldn’t have told him about Karyn being on birth control. Katal explains she didn’t feel it was her place and thought Marcus would’ve been upset. Third Week In Asgard, IJAMA VARIS has heard some rumours that VARIS IKYRA has been with the Pontiff more often than not. She is happy and surprised that her friend has lost her virginity and is trying to have some children with the leader. YINTAR IOAN goes to see ASHLEY MOSS about his decision to start courting. He explains he has picked six women and she is number six. Going into labour, HEIDI THAY is in the hospital with DENORIAN THAY and they welcome ABIGAIL THAY into the world before making plans on visiting Betazed (July 20, 2388). Fourth Week Celebrating Marcus’ 50th birthday, KATAL UNA goes out of her way to give MARCUS WOLFE give very sentimental gifts – one for each decade he has been alive. Kidnapping Plots First Week Being tossed into a cell on the Jupiter moon Titan, LINCOLN TREDWAY finds that ELLIANA DHAJA is there. He talks to her and she seems to recognize him from another excursion into the past. He explains that everything is going to be okay and they were the wrong kids to mess with. LINCOLN finally finds out how to break out of the cell with the help of ELLIANA. Once out, he gets a shuttle and gets into contact with KITAAN only to be retaken by the Minions boss Arturo Vidys. Trill Plots First Week Concerned about the news of Lincoln’s disappearance, his friend Jason tells KARYN DAX-WOLFE that he is gone. She is more than worried and feels guilty for being upset with him. Hoping to Have more information than she has, KARYN talks to INDIRA DORR and is more annoyed to find out that the little girl doesn’t have the answers. BENJAMIN arrives to Trill and he leaves with KARYN to do more investigating and they find a shark fin with the word ‘MOO’ on it. Second Week Visiting Trill, BRYCE WREN is there working for Temporal and explains to MARCUS WOLFE about the situation. He explains that the evidence Karyn found was helpful and Lincoln she be back fine, it was just a matter of when. MARCUS takes KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE to an amusement park before Karyn accidentally spills the beans about being on birth control – something Katal knew about and Marcus did not. Third Week En route to Trill to get back to camp after being kidnapped, LINCOLN TREDWAY is reading some things about going into the Academy when MALCOM PARKER gets annoyed with his much attention his bigger brother is getting. Back on the planet, LINCOLN is unpacking his things when KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes to see him. She explains she was so worried and they make up enough to be summer boyfriend/girlfriend again. Flashbacks Second Week Year 2365 In a flashback from JORGU DANAN, we are able to see the story of how he came into the possession of SOLIS BRIN. Working as a server on Bajor during the Occupation, Jorgu sets it up to make it appear like Brin was stealing from him. Making an example of her family, they are killed and he takes her under his wing. Year 2379 In another flashback, JORGU tries to remember why BRIN may have wanted to run away. He thinks back to one argument with his wives ESDA DANAN and CHASAMA DANAN and wonders is maybe it was just too much for his Bajoran lover. #07 July, 2388 #07 July, 2388 #07 July, 2388